The input/output density of dies, such as processors, is continually increasing while dimensions of the dies are shrinking. Providing shorter interconnect distances between dies in a multi-die package and maintaining a small form factor of the multi-die package may be desirable but challenging in view of these advances in technology.
The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Unless otherwise indicated herein, the materials described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.